


世界边缘与冷酷仙境｜ON THE EDGE

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 非CP向，肯威父子中心，后期有谢伊出场，大部分遵循原作。忽然出现的天气异状中断了康纳和海瑟姆在乔治堡的决战。两人不得不把精力放在解决这个似乎由神器造成的新问题上。警告⚠️：META（元）设定。不明白这个词的可以自己搜索，我也解释不清（？以及标题确实neta了村上，不用猜了（嘻嘻。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 上

康纳费尽周折拉拢法国海军上将，顶着隆隆炮声潜入乔治堡，是为了和查尔斯·李算账。他没想到会撞上自己的父亲，也没想到阔别三年之后两人再度相见会当即拔刀相向。

不管是作为训练有素的刺客，还是帮村民处理纠纷的邻家小伙，康纳很少对找上门来的各种事端表现出情绪上的反应，比如嫌弃什么事情麻烦，没意思，乃至令他心烦。从小木讷到大，他仅有的那点小脾气都耍给阿基里斯了。

不过，在用斧头挡开海瑟姆的第一下攻击，被刺耳的金属刮擦声震得脑袋嗡嗡作响的当口，他清晰地感到一阵让后颈的汗毛竖起的微弱恶意，仿佛在睡梦中被人用冰凉的手指触碰。这种恶意当然不会来自他的父亲——海瑟姆太过高傲，不会屈尊去轻易厌恶或者怨恨什么人，就连教训儿子的时候也是一副就事论事的态度。它应当来自别的什么东西，看似不在场却十分确凿地存在，甚至自作主张地把他扔进如此进退维谷的境地，像把一只蟋蟀扔进斗笼那么漫不经心。

康纳脸上一闪而过的迷茫神色引起了海瑟姆的注意。大团长似乎对自家崽儿在父子决战的时刻分心大为光火，举起长剑又是一记突刺。可这次，他们的武器锋刃还没来得及咬在一起，就被海上飞来的重炮打断。眼见势头不对，两人各自扑进最近的掩体。康纳还在晕头转向地从瓦砾堆里往外爬，却被刺骨的寒风冻得一哆嗦。

等等，寒风？

纽约这会儿才是初秋，何况被炮击过的堡垒废墟正在熊熊燃烧，两人周旋半天早就满头大汗。但一钻出躲避炮击的半截破墙，康纳只觉得自己从汗水到血液都要被冻成冰碴，原本泥泞的地面也变得硬邦邦的，覆盖着一层滑溜溜的被踩实了的雪。

康纳下意识地环视四周寻找海瑟姆。那顶蓝色三角帽从不远处的砖石后头露出一个尖来。顾不上前一刻还和父亲大打出手，他忍着脸上刀割般的钝痛跑过去，发现对方的境况也没好上多少。海瑟姆嘴唇灰白脸色乌青，没有一点多余的热量分给手指去拾起旁边的武器。他们对视片刻，最终达成共识，继续在这里打下去然后双双冻毙并非什么体面的死法。

“所以这究竟是怎么回事？”海瑟姆冷冰冰地开口，“你偷带了个伊甸苹果还是怎么着？”

“我没有，”康纳下意识地否认，甚至忘了质问海瑟姆怎么知道这档子事，“我是说，我见过，但把它扔海里了。”

“但是你曾经碰过苹果？”海瑟姆狐疑地眯起眼睛。

“你怎么确定这不是你的护符搞出来的？”康纳不满地瞪回去。

“护符不在我身上，”海瑟姆恼火地说，“早给查尔斯·李带着跑了。”

康纳一时没控制住自己下拉的嘴角。“我们得找个地方暖和一下，然后想办法搞清状况。”他说，“如果和神器有关，我倒是碰到过类似的情况。我们可能被卷进幻觉之类的东西里去了。”

“我快被冻碎的骨头可不觉得这是什么幻觉，”海瑟姆转头往堡垒尚还完好的地方走，“那个护符我随身戴了几十年，没觉得它有这么大能耐。”

康纳自觉地闭上嘴，不想把仅剩的能量浪费在和父亲吵架上。 炮击似乎暂时停止了，突如其来的寂静让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。堡垒里还有卫兵，但他们似乎根本没有出去迎敌的打算，只是塌着肩膀支着枪，个个面黄肌瘦，一副从出生起就没吃过饱饭的样子。

“什么情况？”海瑟姆喝住几个围着火堆烤火的佣兵，“在遭炮击的时候忙着准备最后的晚餐？”

“长官。”那几个小兵还算认识他们的大团长，紧张兮兮地站直了些，“我们并没有听到什么炮声，正在按照原定的巡逻计划在这里换班休息。”

他们说话的时候，康纳蹲下来检查火堆上用细铁片架起来烤的可疑肉食。哪怕在最严酷的冬天，他和族人也未曾沦落到这般地步。

“圣殿骑士团已经苛刻到让手下抓老鼠加餐了吗，父亲？”

“怎么可能——”海瑟姆转过头，脸上带着嫌恶与震惊的表情，又转回去扫视那些瑟缩的卫兵和背后堡垒的残垣断壁，“房子和天气变成这样，你们一点都没觉得奇怪？”

卫兵们脸上露出货真价实的迷茫。“长官，”他们说，“这里一直以来都是如此。”

多说无益，海瑟姆搓着手大步走开，康纳跟了上去。父亲灰白的发尾在前面摆动，和周遭的肃杀景象莫名相称。“要么是他们吃老鼠肉吃到神经错乱，要么是我们确实被拖进了某种幻像，总不可能之前活的大半辈子才是幻觉……”海瑟姆说，“你最近确实没有接触过其它伊甸圣器？”

“没有，”康纳说，“但我想到有个地方可以问。我的村子一直保管着一件东西，看起来很像透明的苹果。我上次碰它的时候见到了一个神明——”

海瑟姆挑起眉毛。

“——是她指引我去找的阿基里斯。”康纳无视父亲的嘲讽，继续说道，“如果我们再去找她，也许能知道让情况恢复正常的办法。”

海瑟姆沉默许久，最终勉强地点了一下头。

“出发之前，父亲，”康纳说，“你最好找些厚衣服穿上。开拓地里只会更冷。”

纽约城的景象和乔治堡相差无几，以至于康纳一度怀疑给他帮忙的船长不小心过度扩大了炮击范围。所有人看起来都是从世界末日幸存下来那般凄苦，在废墟中靠着杂草和同样好不到哪里去的家畜勉强度日，找两匹能骑的马都费了他们不少周折。康纳一边整理鞍袋，一边拍了拍马儿瘦得硌手的脖子，只希望它能撑得够久，不要在荒野的暴雪中半途倒毙。

这时，一块颇为厚重的布料被丢到他头上，蒙住了他的大半视野也挡住了一部分寒风。康纳拉拉扯扯地从里面钻出来，发现那是一件斗篷，和海瑟姆经常穿着的颜色差不多，只不过没那么华丽，还带着大户人家衣柜里时而透出的木质香气。

康纳抬眼看了看自己的父亲。海瑟姆已经上了马，把脸扭到一边。“别给我搞得太脏。”他说。

出城之前，康纳让海瑟姆等在附近，自己顺路去找了一趟杰米，看他有没有能匀出来的干粮和补给品。令人欣慰的是，杰米毫无阻碍地认出了康纳，平时干的也还是赤脚医生的活，让附近居民的生活不至于毫无指望。不过他的说辞依旧和乔治堡中的卫兵一样，生来就只知道严酷艰辛的生存方式。

“我会想办法解决，”康纳保证，“不久一切都会恢复正常。”

“祝你好运，”杰米点点头，尽管他多半没搞清康纳所谓的“恢复正常”是什么意思。

开拓地的情况就和康纳预想的一样不容乐观。哪怕他早已习惯在冬季的森林中摸爬滚打，也被此刻这片广袤大地显出的狰狞样貌吓着了。雪片密集得睁不开眼，视野中一片模糊。足以冻结皮肤的烈风迎面而来，把他们往回推搡。跨在马背上的双腿早就毫无知觉，为了让坐骑继续向前，只能用鞭子抽打它们。

“这太疯狂了，”海瑟姆说，“北极的天气都没这么糟。”

“你去过北极？”

海瑟姆没有回话，显然不想聊天。或者那些词句出口就被冻上了。

走了不到两个小时，康纳判断他们必须暂停。哪怕他可以坚持，海瑟姆恐怕应付不来。“我记得这附近有个山洞，”他说，“我们进去躲一会儿，等这阵风雪过去。”

他强迫马儿调转方向，甚至不得不伸手拽住海瑟姆坐骑的缰绳。海瑟姆的手冷得像冰。“父亲，”他高声说，“坐稳了，就一会儿。”

他找到了山洞，先把海瑟姆推进去，然后跳下去用最快的速度找了些干草生了火。烟很大，熏得他流出眼泪，但他们没什么挑剔的余地。

“等你暖和过来，就在附近捡些树枝。这种长度的，细的也可以，好吗？”康纳用哄孩子的语气说，给了他从杰米那里讨的一包肉干和小块的硬奶酪，“我出去看看能不能猎到什么动物。”

海瑟姆没说话，但点了点头。洞穴里的温度逐渐升起，也呛得吓人。他的父亲没有抱怨，这不是好现象。他原地蹦了几下，感受到血液重新流回四肢，然后爬出洞穴。他顶着风，在野兔最有可能出没的地方竖了几个陷阱，但没抱太大希望。而且这远远不够，他得搞到一个大猎物。

他想到了冬眠的熊，同时又想到方才海瑟姆说的那句话，语气上扬，带着一点矜持和不满。“这太疯狂了，”他重复，然后往记忆中有熊出没的湖边空地走去。

“你怎么把自己搞成这样？”回到洞穴的时候，海瑟姆说。他按照康纳说的捡来树枝，在旁边整齐地堆了一小堆。康纳抖落身上的雪，露出里面血淋淋的衣服，刺客袍的胳膊和肩膀上都有裂口。但那件斗篷还完好无损，甚至没怎么沾血。而且他显得很高兴，因为他带回来新鲜的肉，还有一张熊皮。“白色的，”他把熊皮展示给父亲看，“我第一次在开拓地见到白色的熊，里层长了很厚实的细绒。”

他用行李里的金属杯子煮了些水清洗伤口，它们看起来有些长但都不深。在海瑟姆试图烧肉的时候他在洞穴外头用雪堆勉强弄干净熊皮，抖开抚平。

“我得披着这玩意儿？”海瑟姆皱了皱鼻子。

“它很暖和。”康纳坚持，“否则你在外面根本走不动路，睡觉也会着凉。”

海瑟姆妥协了，把自己裹进还散发着腥膻的毛皮。康纳拿过杯子开始吃里面的肉。肉块咬得他龇牙咧嘴，最后只得囫囵吞进胃里。海瑟姆抬起一边眉毛看着他。

“以后我来煮。”康纳说，放下了空杯子，“先休息吧，暴风雪看起来一时半会儿停不了。”

第二天，风雪小了一些，他们再次出发。康纳检查了一遍陷阱，果然一只动物都没有捕到。这让他有些担忧。海瑟姆恢复了一些精神，甚至连着问了好几遍“我们是不是走错路了”，都被康纳否认。他不可能忘记回卡尼耶可的路，闭着眼睛也不会走丢。走到一半的时候他碰了碰父亲的手。它们还是很冷，但有着正常的温度。裹着白熊皮的海瑟姆看起来整个人蓬了一圈，连着脸的轮廓都没那么刻薄，几乎让康纳觉得有些可爱。而他的眼珠在冰天雪地里蓝得透明，眼皮在漫长的路途中有些懒散地耷拉着，让康纳想着问起一些更加亲密的问题。

“你从来没去过卡尼耶可吗，父亲？”他问，“和妈妈在一起的时候也没去过？”

“没有，”海瑟姆说，“她没带我回过村子，谨慎起见。你知道原因。”

“但是你们在一起待了一段时间？”

海瑟姆沉默了片刻。“是的，有几个月。”他回答。

康纳在马背上挪了挪，裹紧斗篷，手指绕着上面的绳结。“你是怎么追到她的？我是说……你毕竟连树都不会爬。”这可不太符合他印象里莫霍克姑娘的择偶标准。

他以为海瑟姆会恼火。但年长者只是轻轻哼了一声，仰头看着树木交错的枝条。“是啊，她在树上比鸟飞得还快，地上的雪有齐膝深，深一脚浅一脚的我根本追不上。”他说，“我只是帮了她一个忙，解放了她被抓的族人，除掉了威胁村子的红衫军首领。”

“你帮村子除掉了红衫军？”康纳觉得难以置信，“而你的手下碰见四岁莫霍克小孩的第一反应是把他扔在树上扼住脖子？”

就像此前的所有对话一样，这场本应更为亲昵的父子谈话滑向了一个危险的方向。海瑟姆眯起眼睛。“他们确实方法有误，这我承认。但这不是你记恨和追杀他们的理由。”他说，“如果我当时在场的话——”

“我没有记恨他们，父亲。必须有人去阻止他们让更多人受苦。”康纳说，无视海瑟姆脸上逐渐积起的不耐，“而你当时在哪儿？按理说你和母亲还有一层关系，为什么没和他们一起？”

海瑟姆的嘴唇抿得更薄，但不是因为寒冷：“我在很远的地方。”

“在哪儿？”康纳不屈不挠，“你得告诉我。作为父亲，你欠我的。”

海瑟姆瞥了他一眼，言语中已经带上讥讽的色彩：“看来你的导师没告诉过你，康纳？想来也是。因为当时我在北极，为了阻止阿基里斯胡乱摆弄神器打断了他的一条腿。”

不出所料，这激起了新一轮争吵，为了刺客与圣殿的道路分歧，为了卡涅齐欧和村子的命运，为了华盛顿和查尔斯·李的作为，为了海瑟姆多年的隐瞒与疏远。他们一路吵到新的扎营地，连捡柴火和铺干草的时候都没停下。康纳煮了新的炖肉，粗鲁地倒进海瑟姆碗里，溅出汤水；而海瑟姆抱怨着不干净的兽皮和火堆的黑烟，指责康纳连斗篷都不会好好系，甚至要亲自上手“补全家教”。

一直到睡觉的时候，他们都还争吵不休，背对着背互相赌气。不过至少，康纳十分确信，海瑟姆已经完全恢复了健康。

tbc


	2. 中

离村子越近，他们吵架就越频繁。在难得安静的间隙，即使是康纳也不得不承认，他的父亲在遇到母亲的时候大概率还不是个混蛋。那么他是怎么变成如今这样的？海瑟姆当然不会告诉他，只会用一副“以你简单的脑回路怎么理解得了”的眼神居高临下地看着他。在寒风依旧呼啸的夜里，他半闭着眼睛看到父亲坐在火堆旁边，用手指一下一下地梳理熊皮上的毛，似乎陷入沉思，甚至陷入某种怀念。微弱的火光隐去海瑟姆脸上的皱纹和发间的灰色，让他几乎容光焕发，重返青春，英俊凌厉的气质和画像上相差无几。

既然森林里没有猎物，康纳得想办法用别的渠道弄到新鲜食物。他小心地踏上结了厚冰的湖，学着之前见过的渔人的样子在上面打出小洞，放下简易的渔网。但捞了半天也只捞上两三条小鱼，还不够塞牙缝的。海瑟姆难得地没有抱怨资源匮乏，只是催着康纳赶紧启程，企图尽快解决这桩对他来说“不大不小的麻烦”。

还没到村子的篱笆墙外围，康纳就察觉到了异常。哪怕在冬天，卡尼耶可附近的山野也不该这样全无人烟。他使劲踹了坐骑一脚，马儿嘶叫一声，撒开四蹄，把地上的碎雪踏得飞起。他一路跑进村子，跑到平时总有许多人围坐着的篝火旁边。然而火早就熄灭，连烧剩的焦炭都已经发白。长屋倒是依然完好，但空空荡荡；田地显然许久没人打理，平时用来晾晒多余食物的木架上也只搭着几块陈旧的兽皮。

康纳站在大片空地中间，感觉自己是个多余的外来者。

海瑟姆跟在他后面下了马，以巡视的姿态背着手在村子里走了一圈。“所以？”他问，语气还是慢条斯理。

“他们走了，看起来离开没多久。”康纳蹲下来查看地面上的其它痕迹，“如果不是发生了很严重的事情，在这里无法过活，族母绝不会抛弃我们世代生存的土地。”

“你能看出他们去哪儿了吗？”

“很可能到西边去了。”康纳说，“之前，白人三番五次找上门来的时候他们也争论过……关于要不要西迁的事。也只有那边还有适合长期居住的谷地和丘陵。”

海瑟姆没有说话。康纳不知道他在想什么，但至少他没有在这时候提起约翰逊找不痛快。然后，年轻人走进族母居住的长屋，发现他要找的小木箱端端正正地摆在屋子中央，像是专门留给什么人的。

康纳觉得心里有什么东西沉了下去。这是否代表他的族人不仅放弃了土地，从先祖手上继承的职责也已经走到尽头？

“你找到什么了？”海瑟姆问。

康纳打开箱子，那枚透明苹果还好端端地放在里面。他把它拿起来，就像少年时期第一次接受神秘先行者的指引。不出所料，伴随着古怪的金色光线，那个白色的人形再次现身，显出女人的形态，纤细高大，打扮古怪。

“长久以来我们等着你的归来，”她开口说话，声音悠远，仿佛来自虚空深处，“你按照我们的要求——”

然后她忽然停下来，她看到了海瑟姆，那张面孔没有表情。“噢，”她说，“看来出现了一点意外。”

“意外？先行者女士？”海瑟姆说，语气和平时与人谈判没什么两样，“一眨眼功夫，整个世界的气候都变得比北极还糟，但愿这不是你们某种遗留物的作为？”

先行者花了一些时间打量面前的两个人类。“据我所知，事实并非如此。”她说。

“那你能好心告诉我们如何让事情恢复正常吗？”海瑟姆又问。

“正常？”先行者的嘴边似乎显出一抹笑容，“真是奇特的概念。”然后她开始在原地踱步，白得发光的裙摆在地上摇曳。“去最北面的山崖顶端，找到世界边缘，你们就可以得到真相。”

“我不喜欢谜语。”海瑟姆直截了当地说。

“我恐怕你们别无选择。”先行者回答。

“我的族人去哪儿了？”康纳问。

“这并不是我考虑的范畴。”先行者说。

“那护符呢？”海瑟姆接过话头，“那个护符究竟是用来打开什么的？”

先行者又微笑起来：“时候未到。那件东西对你来说毫无意义。”

海瑟姆背起双手，后退一步。透明苹果的光芒收敛，先行者的身影随之消失无踪。它重新躺在箱子里，好像一个普通的工艺品。康纳再把它拿起来也毫无反应。他合上箱子，把它放回原来的地方，相信它被留在这里应该有什么别的深意。然后他回头去看他的父亲。海瑟姆并未显出沮丧或者不耐，但脸上的线条重新变得坚硬。

“我们得去爬那个山崖。”他说，“我想这不会太容易？”

康纳点点头：“不过我得先找到族人。在这种天气下迁移，恐怕会死很多人。”

海瑟姆又挑起眉毛。“我不想一直指出你思维的漏洞，儿子，”他说，“可你是不是该学着从根本问题入手？”他往依然在落雪的天上做了个手势。“你不能见到一个麻烦就去处理一个，没完没了。只要这该死的气候问题得到解决，不管是你的族人，还是纽约城里的人，都会安然无虞。”

“父亲，”康纳用比平时更缓慢的语调说，“我们爬上山崖得多久？两天？三天？而冻死一个人甚至十个人要多久？两个小时？一个晚上？哪怕之后气候恢复正常，那些死在今晚的人就命该如此吗？”

“你救不了所有人，”海瑟姆说，“你长这么大，总得接受现实。”

“这就是你们圣殿骑士的问题所在。你不能像神明一样左右他人的命运，也不可能总处在发号施令的优势地位。”康纳抬起手，打算在两人再次吵起来之前中止讨论，“比如现在，你自己在这样的开拓地活不过三天。你需要我，父亲。”

“哦？一个以杀人为事业的刺客告诉我不要替他人做决定？”海瑟姆终究还是捡回了讥讽的语气。康纳叹了口气，他在拌嘴上从来没赢过。

“父亲——”

“行了康纳，这不是我们头一次分道扬镳。也许分开对我俩都好。”海瑟姆转身开始往马匹的方向走，“你去找你的族人，我去爬那个该死的山崖。如果运气好的话，我们都能成功，事情就完美了。”

“你把这种事寄托在运气上？这是哪门子迷信？”康纳感到先前那种来源不明的恶意重又出现，刺着他的后颈，让他浑身不舒服，“我说了，你单独在开拓地活不过三天！”

“要么你在三天之内解决族人的事情，要么我在三天之内爬上山崖，”海瑟姆拉过缰绳，语气冷淡，“否则你多半能在山上发现一个冻死的父亲，或者圣殿骑士团大团长。大概还挺符合你心意的？”

康纳气坏了。他几乎要拦住那匹瘦马，把海瑟姆从马鞍上硬扯下来。最终，他大踏步地走向自己的马，从袋子里取出剩下的一点食物，摔在海瑟姆怀里。

“现在反悔还有机会。”他说。

海瑟姆安静地看着他。

“很多人让我杀了你，说了很多次。也许有一天，我真的会这么做。”康纳盯着他冰霜一般的眼睛，“但这从来都不是我的意愿，父亲。”

海瑟姆裹着熊皮的背影消失在风雪中。康纳狠狠地踹了马肚子一脚，在张牙舞爪的山林里向西狂奔，好像那些在他脸上胳膊上留下伤痕的冻得锋利的枝条能带走他胸腔里鼓胀近乎爆裂的愤怒与失落——对海瑟姆的，还有对自己的。那件斗篷沉甸甸地压着他的肩膀，上面的木质香气早就消散无踪。他俯在马背上如同一个凭借遥远旧物寻求安慰的孩子。他想起母亲，四岁模糊记忆里的母亲和金苹果世界里那张严厉又柔和的脸。她曾经离开了海瑟姆，如今是否会对儿子也一样感到失望？

族人留下的踪迹让康纳得以暂时摆脱这些嘈杂的思绪。跑了整整一个白天，他终于找到莫霍克人新的暂居之地。而他的到达几乎时机恰好——他们正需要人帮忙在夜幕降临之前把帐篷搭完，并且处理好用来挡风的兽皮。这些工作甚至比平时刺客的训练更加繁重，很快就让他肌肉酸痛，肚子饿得咕咕直叫。

“族母，”他走进靠里的那顶帐篷，找到垂垂老矣的欧雅尼。她同时也是卡涅齐欧的母亲，海瑟姆之外他在世界上唯一的血亲。族母给他盛了一碗热汤，看着他一点点吃完。

“我还会在这里留一天，”康纳说，“明天一早我就去帮忙捕猎，如果找得到猎物的话。”

“你总有更重要的事情要做，拉顿哈给顿。”欧雅尼说，手里捣着一些草药，“别让我们拖你的后腿。”

康纳摇头，喝完汤之后用雪擦干净碗，然后回到火堆附近，在欧雅尼身旁躺下。

“你放弃我们的土地了吗？”他问，“也放弃神明世代相传的职责了吗？”

“我们会生存下去。”欧雅尼说。

“族母，”他又问，“我无法同父亲和解，也无法保护村子。我该怎么办？”

欧雅尼拿开药臼，把手放在康纳的头发上，然后抚过那件厚实的、被体温暖透了的斗篷。康纳绑在辫子上的羽毛依然整齐柔顺，来自一只曾经那么骄傲的年轻的鹰。“不要对你被赐予的东西感到失望，孩子，”欧雅尼说，声音纤弱如同风中的叶子，“一切都是佑吉提松的旨意。”

康纳闭上眼睛，在熟悉的气味与声响中坠入梦乡。夜色最为浓郁且神秘的时候，他听到辽远的歌谣，像在生命最初、尚未降生之时曾经聆听的曲调。而且那声音并不苍老，年轻又温润，带着自然而然的安抚意味。“不用怕，我的孩子，”他听见那个声音说，“他们都会爱你，视如己出地爱你。”

他醒来，发现天光大亮，脸颊就像沾染了雪花那般湿润。

那天，他和族人一起抓到了几只雪兔，几头狐狸，加固了帐篷并且砍掉一些树清出更多空地来。这远远不够，但他们没办法期望更多。离开之前，康纳又去找了族母。欧雅尼拄着拐杖站在帐篷外面，白色的头发和她披肩上的雪混在一起。

“我要去找我的父亲，过几天一切都会恢复正常。”康纳说，“冰封的土地化冻之后会更加肥沃，大的动物会苏醒过来，你们肯定能找到更合适的居住地。”

“照顾好自己，拉顿哈给顿。”欧雅尼只是这么说。

康纳跨上马背，跑得比两天之前更为迅捷，直到月亮升到中天都没有休息。他不知道海瑟姆怎么样了，是否找到了上山正确的路，是否在合适的地点扎营过夜。既然天气还是这么冷，他肯定还没有到达预定的地方。山崖离卡尼耶可原本的位置不远，往北走了不长的时间就到了山脚。康纳跳下马，仰起头观察了一下。如果先顺着自然生长的树干往上爬然后攀上岩壁的话，显然是更为简便的路径。但海瑟姆肯定不能这么做。于是他绕了一圈，寻找可供坐骑通行的缓坡。他勒着马脖子往上走，沿途看到路边树枝的新鲜折痕和岩石侧面被刮擦的痕迹。

他用脚跟轻轻踢了踢马侧，想走得快些。但马蹄开始在陡峭的路上打滑。而且越往高处，气温越低，山风肆虐下，每呼吸一口都像有无形的拳头捶打他的肺部，背对着风口则干脆让他捕捉不到任何空气。他死死拽着兜帽，把斗篷系得更紧好捂严实脖子。海瑟姆行走的印记一直延伸到附近的山脊。一个很不明智的选择。那里看起来是一条近路，却缺乏遮挡，即使没有因为极为光滑的碎冰滑下悬崖，也会因为暴露在凛风中太久而迅速失温。

康纳咬了咬牙，放弃马匹，小心地顺着斜坡滑到山脊侧面的背风处，然后俯低身子往对面爬。天差不多完全亮了，漫天刺眼的白光令他感到目盲而且疲累，哪怕闭上眼睛也无法得到片刻休息。有一瞬间，他极为恐惧继续向前，唯恐在一片灰白中看到一抹静止的靛蓝。

他的父亲的确是个混蛋，竟然认为这种事会合他的心意。

他又往前攀爬了很久，太阳的方位无法辨识，判断不出时间。在一处山岩环抱的角落，他把胳膊撑在岩壁上想喘口气，竟然摸到一个隐蔽的洞窟。往里走了几步，他使劲眨了眨眼，试图确认七弯八拐地映在墙上的微弱火光并非幻觉。

“父亲？”他轻轻喊了一声，声音在洞穴中回荡。也许他低估了海瑟姆，至少这个生火的地方找得好极了。

没有人回答。他继续走，最先看到一团蓬松的白色皮毛。他绝不会认错。然后是火堆。火堆旁边坐着一个男人，身上穿着厚实的、用无法辨识的材质做成的衣服。听见响动，那个男人警惕地扬起脸，露出右眼上一道细长的疤痕。才一瞬间，两个人的手都按上腰间的武器。

“你是谁？”康纳说，语气强硬，“我父亲呢？”

“我怎么知道你父亲是谁？”那个男人同样生硬地回应，没有退让的意思。

从裹得严实的熊皮里面忽然传来几声咳嗽。几根手指把毛皮往下推了推，露出半张极为苍白的脸，像刚刚睡醒一样半睁着眼睛往外看了一眼。

“是康纳，”他听见海瑟姆的声音说，“别傻了，谢伊，把枪放下。”

康纳走到火堆旁边，不再瞪着那个叫作谢伊的男人，低头查看海瑟姆的状况。

“我在三天之内回来找到了你，”康纳说，“但我高看你了，你连三天都撑不到。”

从背后传来一声闷笑。海瑟姆皱着眉头，好像很心烦似的钻回暖烘烘的毛皮里。

“你竟然真的把大团长一个人丢在外面，”谢伊说，“看一眼就知道他不怎么擅长这种事。我是说，野外生存之类。”

“你是谁？”康纳继续问。

“谢伊·寇马克，”那个男人说，伸出一只手，“我是你父亲的下属。”

康纳无视了那只手。所以这是个圣殿骑士，而且是传说中行踪不定的叛徒，他想，但决定在这时候指出这点并无裨益。何况，在如此严酷的环境下，同样上了年纪的谢伊看起来比海瑟姆游刃有余得多。“你怎么会跑到这个冷得要死的山上来？”他问。

“我还想问你们呢。”谢伊收回胳膊，似乎没太在意康纳刻意为之的冷落，“我本来在东海岸航行得好好的，突然被卷进了一场根本没有预兆的暴风雪——”

难得的是，谢伊和他们一样，打从一开始就清醒地意识到事情不对劲，认为自己被丢进了另一个世界或者另一个时间点。可他手边也没有任何能和伊甸碎片扯得上关系的东西。好不容易在风雪中稳住船舵准备靠岸，却发现眼前的纽约城，乃至整个海岸都翻天覆地。幸好，莫里根号惯于在极寒的天气中航行，便把河谷地区当作北大西洋，帮他一路破冰找到了唯一可能知道些端倪的奥奈达人村落。

“我跟他们的大族母聊了聊，他们竟然和其他人一样，不觉得这种状况有什么异常，我问了半天，他们才告诉我，传说中这个山崖是世界的边缘，叫我过来看看，说不定能找到点线索。”谢伊说，“然后就碰到了大团长。这纯属运气站在我这边，要是再晚一点……”

“虽然这山崖确实很陡，但我以为世界边缘会在更远的地方。”康纳说，“北极之类的。”

“北极，”谢伊说，“北极都比这儿好。”

“所以你也去过北极？”

海瑟姆又咳嗽一声，终于放弃继续休息，慢吞吞地爬起来，挪得离火堆更近。“我没叫你回来。”他说。

康纳正要反驳，却发现这话是对着谢伊讲的。

谢伊支着下巴转向海瑟姆，好像很习惯上司这种忘恩负义的态度。这个动作显得他年轻了好几十岁，根本不像一个老练的、甚至很有可能是冷酷的圣殿骑士。“我听说法国海军和英国人在海湾打得火热，实在不想错过。”谢伊说。

康纳皱起眉头：“我参加了其中的战役，你管那种惨状叫火热？”

“我该想到的，”谢伊丝毫不恼，“看来莫里根号还是到得晚了，不然战局肯定能够逆转。”

康纳又要发火，却被海瑟姆打断。“我让你远离美洲，擅自跑回来就是抗命，”海瑟姆说，用的完完全全是大团长的语气，“这边的事我自己可以解决。”

“确定吗，先生？”谢伊眨眨眼睛，疤痕在火光下闪闪发亮，“和身为刺客的儿子一起行动然后差点冻死在山崖上？对了，我来的路上还途径过一个冰湖，如果那上面用来捕鱼的洞是这孩子打的，只能说你们没有双双饿死已经是个奇迹——”

康纳终于忍不了了，跳起来就要去揪谢伊的衣领。谢伊也不甘示弱地扯住他的胳膊，脸上始终挂着没心没肺的表情，毫不认真，好像这只是一场和猛兽幼崽的玩闹。

“够了，你们两个！都省点力气！”海瑟姆高声说，然后把脸转向康纳，“你看起来都快累死了，去旁边睡一觉吧。”但比起关切之情，他的目的更像急着把孩子赶去睡觉，好继续成年人之间严肃的谈话。

好在康纳确实没有多余的精力再和海瑟姆唇枪舌战。他不满地嘟囔了几句，扯来几块多余的兽皮，跑到岩洞角落去躺下了。

tbc.


	3. 下

康纳翻了个身，把脸冲着岩壁。过了很久，那两人以为他已经睡着，开始在火堆旁边轻声交谈。他们把声音压得很低，但刺客灵敏的耳朵捕捉到了每一句话。

“你根本就不在乎那个破盒子，”谢伊说，“我替你找到它了，然而你还是把我丢在外面，十六年再加五年。如果不是抗命，我根本见不到你，可能这辈子都没法当面问你到底是什么打算。”

海瑟姆叹了口气。“你和其他人不一样，”他说，“我不能让你掺合进来。”

“因为我是叛徒？因为约翰逊始终不肯信任我？”

“不，”海瑟姆说，“他们的看法并不那么重要。”康纳听到他拿树枝拨弄着火堆里的焦炭。“他们追随教团，因为教团能给他们地位，财富，人脉与资源。这没什么不好，我们需要这种人去占据新世界空缺出来的重要位置。但你不一样。你想要的东西……有点过于纯粹了。”一声轻笑，“讽刺的是，康纳在这一点上比你有过之而无不及。”

谢伊没有说话。

“你其实不相信洞察老头那一套，是不是，谢伊？你从没信过。”

“这个问题很重要吗？”

“某种意义上，是的。这代表你能分辨真正紧要的事，超过一两场仗的输赢还有理念的争端。”海瑟姆说，“所以我需要你游离在美洲之外，远离这趟浑水。哪怕我们失败——你知道，现在状况不太乐观——你也肯定能把该继承的东西传承下去。”

“要是我早些回来，教团可能不会失败。”

大团长沉默了一阵，山洞里只剩柴火细微的噼啪声。

“海瑟姆？”

“我只是做了个选择，”海瑟姆说，声音柔和近乎耳语，仿佛不想让这句话被任何人听到，“而我从不后悔由自己做出的选择。”

康纳依旧闭着眼睛，一动不动。现在他知道了，他想，他的父亲只在自己面前表现得像个混蛋。

第二天早上，他是被谢伊喊醒的。他踢掉兽皮坐起来，发现父亲还没起。

“我们得去找点吃的，”曾经的刺客猎人说，已经整装待发，“不远处有个结冰的水潭，我告诉你怎么用正确的办法在冰上捕鱼。”

康纳沉默地跟在年长者后面。谢伊完全就是一副极地探索的打扮，现在康纳知道那身衣服是鲸鱼皮做的，非常挡风御寒。

“你出过海，却没捕过鲸，也不会抓鱼，有意思。”谢伊还在调侃他，甚至时不时伸手拽住他，好像他真的会脚滑在陡坡摔倒，让康纳觉得心烦极了。眼前这人作为圣殿骑士的业务能力一定非常高超，否则他想不出父亲如何能忍受这样的下属。

他们来到冰上。谢伊估算着距离，让康纳帮忙在冰层上打出几个洞，然后放了一张不大的网，在水下把网张开。

“现在呢？”康纳问。

“我们等着。”谢伊说，扔给康纳一块肉干，在附近的一块石头背面坐下来。康纳走过去坐在不远处。

“你得挨近点，别浪费体温。”谢伊又说。

天气实在太冷，康纳不情不愿地照办。年长者身上有股海盐的味道。

“听说你几乎除掉了整个北美分册，让我和你父亲的工作付诸东流。”谢伊哪壶不开提哪壶，“你现在多大？”

“二十五。”康纳回答，“你确定要跟我聊这个？”

“我离开家园的时候也二十五。”谢伊依旧和颜悦色，似乎不觉得和宿敌谈论这些事有什么不妥。“阿基里斯还好吗？”

“他快死了。”康纳直截了当地说。

“哦……”谢伊总算沉默了半晌，“我很遗憾。真的。”

“你指望见到他，听他亲口承认当年你才是对的？”

“这个的话，他在北极就说过了。”谢伊说，“可惜还是晚了些。”

“我明白了，所以你和我父亲一起去的北极。”

“没错，”谢伊说，“那时候你应当已经出生了。”

“那时候我正在被查尔斯·李殴打，并且被华盛顿烧了村子。”康纳恢复了平时那种缺乏起伏的语气，“所以你和我的新朋友都不怎么高尚。”

谢伊叹息一声。“信不信由你，我和那几个家伙也互相看不太顺眼。”他说，“但你父亲必须维持高层的团结，维护每个下属。总之……远离北美反而乐得清静。”

“所以何必成为叛变者，既然在两边都不受人待见？”康纳问。

谢伊瞥了他一眼，确认这个问题并非带着恶意：“我也是形势所迫，孩子。杀死过去的兄弟姐妹并不好受，就像永远扛着巨石行走。当然，你不会明白这一点。”

“不，”康纳说，“我明白。”

“怎么会？”谢伊抬头。他看见康纳的眼睛，闭上了嘴。

他们有一会儿没再出声。年长者去冰面上检查了一下渔网的状况，然后回到康纳旁边，重新开启了话题。“我一直有些好奇，兄弟和导师是一回事，但血亲是另一回事。有个与自己阵营对立的父亲是种什么感觉？”

康纳思考片刻。“既然你已经说到巨石……有个这样的父亲，就好像在每天行走的必经之路的头顶上有块就要松脱的石头。你不知道它是否会掉下来，也不知道它会在什么时候掉下来，是会砸到你还是自行滚落深渊，只能硬着头皮往前走。”

“我知道了，我们管这种情况叫达摩克利斯之剑。”谢伊点点头，“用来形容父子还真是奇怪。”

“我不知道自己是否有一天会杀了他，也不知道他是否有一天会杀了我。”出于某种焦躁，康纳索性把话说得更加直白，“我不希望事情往任何一种情况发展。”

“我会阻止你们的，这对你们俩都好。”谢伊说，“在那之前，麻烦你对我手下留情？”

康纳几乎被这话逗笑了，连年长者再度伸手的时候也没有拒绝。他们交换了一个短暂的握手，好像背着海瑟姆达成了一个秘密协议。

他们带回去一些鲜鱼，比康纳之前自己打到的多不少，足够撑过这几天。虽然它们在回去的路上就已经差不多都冻上了。海瑟姆正百无聊赖地坐在洞窟入口附近，盯着外面的雪。

“你们总算回来了，”他说，“我还以为你们掉进冰水里了。”

“有我在，这种事不会发生。”谢伊说，然后收拾火堆准备做饭。康纳用小刀把鱼挨个剖开，扯出鱼鳃和其余不能吃的内脏后递给他。海瑟姆似乎对他们俩能够在短时间内默契合作感到十分惊奇。

“你们这么快就不打架了，感谢洞察之父。”他说，口气揶揄。

“看来并不是每个圣殿骑士都像你那么难以相处，父亲。”康纳毫不留情地回敬。

谢伊笑了出来。三个人在难得不太紧张的氛围中吃完了一顿鱼汤，做好准备面对接下来最困难的问题：攀爬后半段近乎垂直的岩壁。康纳自然而然地选择打头阵，谢伊殿后。年长的圣殿骑士颇有先见之明地从莫里根号上带下来了一些粗缆绳和钉子，可以当作聊胜于无的辅助措施。

于是，康纳先沿着裂缝往上爬，在合适的位置钉下岩钉，穿上绳索，让剩下的两人沿着他探过的路线跟着攀上来，在中途可以依托绳子短暂休息或者躲避风寒。岩壁上的风大得可怕，几乎能把耳朵生生刮掉。哪怕尽力固定过，绳子依旧像蛇一样扭来扭去，蹬着石块用双手去抓握的时候，连像康纳这么强壮的人都被风雪拍打得直往后掀，连眼睛都睁不开。每到一个相对平缓的地方，他们就停下来生火，恢复体力。

“这简直是我做过的最困难的事。”谢伊抱怨，“希望崖顶的东西值得我们费这么大力气。”

“我依旧觉得世界边缘更像是一个比喻。”海瑟姆说，“而且，那个先行者看起来并不可信。很难说他们是否和人类一样狡猾。”

“我们只能尽力。”康纳理好剩下的绳子，踩熄了火堆。

终于爬上崖顶的时候，他们已经比任何身陷战斗的状态都狼狈。按照时间算，应该早就接近黄昏，可周围依旧如同正午一般亮堂。不知来自何处的太阳的光线经过重重散射，白茫茫地笼罩着四周，让他们头昏眼花。

“真该死。”谢伊捂着脸呼出一口白雾，往前踉跄了两步，“这里不是什么都没有吗——”

“不，”海瑟姆说，并没有多余的力气抬起胳膊，“看你右边”。

谢伊转头，看到一堵透明的幕墙，在风雪中几乎完全隐形。透过墙体的光线似乎经过扭曲，显出一种古怪的模糊。而墙那边漂浮着一些东西，像是凭空出现的数字。

“看起来很像先行者神殿里的安全机关，但不完全一样。”谢伊蹲下来，仔细观察它。

“站远些。”海瑟姆说，然后从地上捡了个石块丢过去。石块并没有像他想象的那样被烧成灰烬或者切成两半，而是撞上了什么东西似的直直落到地上。

康纳是三人中唯一一个没有亲眼见过先行者神殿的。他疑惑地看着他们。

“我觉得，可以试试碰碰它？”谢伊有些紧张地提议。

“这太冒险了。”海瑟姆说，“等等——”

还没等他说完，谢伊已经把手缓慢地伸向墙体。康纳屏住呼吸。但没有惨叫、烧灼或者鲜血。某个瞬间，谢伊的手套尖似乎确实碰到了那堵墙，然后迅速收了回来。

“没有碰到东西的感觉，”谢伊说，“不过确实被什么挡住了，不能继续往前。”

“世界边缘，没想到是真的。”海瑟姆语带疲惫，“我以为这么多年后已经没有什么能让我感到惊讶。”

“有意思。”谢伊竟然在这种时候来了兴致，开始从各种角度试图推那堵墙，并且拼命往那一头看，直到康纳把一根手指竖在唇间。

“有人在说话。”他说。他们都停下来凝神静听。传来的话音很微弱，有些嘈杂，似乎来自墙的另一边。

_“等等……他 们怎么会这么接近数据不稳定的区域？”一个年轻男人的声音说，“我以为天气系统的程序错误已经够糟了。都这么久了，还没修好吗？”_

_“ 这简直闻所未闻。”一个女人的声音接话道，听起来甚至有些沮丧，“要知道那个岩壁，那个岩壁只是贴图！他们是怎么爬上去的？”_

“你们能听明白他们在说什么吗？”海瑟姆疲惫地问。

“我听不明白。”康纳皱着眉头回答。

_“ 测试的时候从没碰到过这种情况，”那些人还在继续，“上帝啊……看到谢伊的时候我就知道这不是一般的问题。他根本就不该出现！”_

“嗯？”谢伊不满地扬起声调。

“那个先行者去哪儿了？是她指使我们过来的。”海瑟姆像平常那样背起手，环顾四周。

像是回应他的问题，一道似曾相识的光线在墙壁附近聚集，汇成一个发光的人形。先前的那个女人往前走了两步，脸上似乎带着一抹胜利的微笑。谢伊十分惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“所以这就是先行者。”他啧了一声，“就是他们做出来的东西让我们找了大半辈子。”

“没错。”海瑟姆说，“这种感觉确实算不上愉快。”

_“朱 诺？怎么又跑出来个朱诺？”墙那一头的声音听起来愈发震惊，“这种行为模式早就不在最初的设计范畴里了，她现在简直就像个行走的病毒——主角的行为异常也是她导致的吗？”_

“你们成功到达了世界边缘。”朱诺开口了，还是用的那副冰凉、幽远的声调，“这里同时是已完成代码的边界。在此之外，都是数据不稳定的区域，换句话说，也是你们的世界里不存在的区域。当然，我并不指望你们能明白这些内容。毕竟你们的智识与思维水平被设定在人类纪年方式的公元18世纪，工业发展的萌芽时期。向你们解释任何与信息时代有关的内容都是对牛弹琴。”

在如此冒犯的话语跟前，海瑟姆还是竭力保持着绅士风度：“虽然我有极大的兴趣去尝试理解这些高等知识，但当务之急是弄明白，它们与我们目前的境况有什么关系？”

“你们是数据。”朱诺说，声音平和而冷漠。她抬起胳膊指向墙壁那头漂浮的数字，“现实中的人类依照自身的历史、猜测与想象编写了你们的外貌、人格与经历，匹配以适当的环境，演绎你们的故事。他们借此表达自己的思想，用以交流、娱乐、学习、警示……你们是戏剧的主角，但他们才是真正的演员。在这一点上，连先行者也不能免俗地为他们所用。”

朱诺左右踱着步子，挨个看着面前努力消化这些信息的刺客与圣殿骑士。“气候的急剧变化，是由于和天气有关的数据产生了错误。这个虚拟世界中的大部分人被设计为被动适应环境的低智能个体，因此感受不到所谓异常。只有你们，被赋予了更细腻的对外在刺激产生反应的能力，因此产生自主纠正错误的可能。”她继续道，“而现在我告知你们真相。异常在你们的能力范围之外，而所谓正常，从未存在。因为你们的世界从未存在。”

“换句话说，”她给出结论，“你们并没有一个正常的世界可以回去。”

谢伊伸出拳头在旁边的透明墙壁上砸了一下。没有震动，没有任何声响。

“这无济于事，”朱诺说，“你们不存在实体，无法脱离程序的既定范畴。”

“那你把我们叫到这里来干什么？”康纳抱着胳膊问。自己胳膊的触感还是很真实，这让他迷茫之余稍微感到一点安慰。

“天气系统的数据出错带来连锁反应，暴露出突破程序桎梏的可能。你们爬上本不可能爬上的山崖，证明了这一点。”朱诺说，“你们的世界本来拥有多张地图的多个边缘，就像海中群岛。但这一个是特别的。”

“怎么说？”谢伊看起来快要失去耐心。

“它位于角色原本不可能触及的地区，被作为程序后门使用，用以测试和修复数据。换句话说，这是虚拟与现实世界最近的交汇口，也是数据安全最为薄弱之处。”

“我们能利用它做什么，既然出不去？”海瑟姆问。

“探索可能性。”朱诺说，“就当是实现愿望。一件礼物。我在你们眼中毕竟是个神明。”

“什么的可能性？”海瑟姆继续问。

“互动方式。故事线。结局。你们能想到的一切。”

“这个过程能持续多久？”谢伊又开口了。

“取决于现实世界修复数据的进度。几个小时，几天，都有可能。”朱诺回答，“然后程序会被重置。一切恢复正常。”

“如此大费周章，就不能一开始让我们等在原地直到风波过去吗？”大团长终于显出了不耐烦的迹象。

朱诺似乎觉得这句话很有趣。“既然如此，就让我来告诉你们，你们如此渴望恢复的正常世界中会有什么。”她望着海瑟姆，那双奇特的、诡谲的眼睛盯着他的脸，“父与子会完成在乔治堡的决战，而父亲会死。”然后她转过脸看向谢伊，“至于你，直到故事终了都未曾靠近过北美的海岸。”

康纳垂下双手。他想说什么，但嗓子仿佛已经被冻上了。他看向他的父亲，而他的父亲始终站在前面一步远的地方，并没有回头。然后他听到一声嗤笑。

“很有意思的提案，先行者女士，你听上去的确是一位慷慨的神明，”海瑟姆说，语调和从前一样冷静，似乎对荒诞不经的一切接受度良好，“然而，在我看来，这件事并不能给我们带来实际的收益——既然我们并不存在，而且所谓程序最后都会被重置。我想，真正会从中得到更多好处的人，恐怕是你？”

康纳确信朱诺幽暗的眼神短暂地瞥向墙壁另外一边，露出了现身以来最不加掩饰的笑容。仿佛动物本能地嗅到危险，康纳迅速伸手去扯海瑟姆的袖子。但是太晚了。冰雪覆盖的土地在他脚下崩塌，裂口如同贪婪的捕食者将他们囫囵吞下。

再次回过神来，他感觉到热，好像皮肤正在被火焰灼烧。他以为这是天寒地冻中失温导致的幻觉。然而转过头，他确实看到了火。漫天的大火，仿佛一直烧到天际。他认出火焰中心的建筑，脑后一直刺痒的恶意忽然炸裂开来。

那是达文波特庄园。而手持长剑站在大门前的人是他的父亲。

“等等，这不对！”汗水从他的额头滚下来，他握紧了手中的斧头。

_“把父子之 战放在家园并不是明智的选择，不光是因为此前从未有把决战放在兄弟会总部的先例……”_

“谁在说话？”康纳大喊。没有回应，而那个声音还在不急不躁地继续。

_“……家 园被设定为美国梦的早期标杆，象征希望与重生。撰写家园被攻击或渗透的段落格外困难，会给用户带来努力建设的一切惨遭损害的负面感受。我们认为这种负面体验会分散主线剧情的重点内涵，得不偿失。”_

“这该死的究竟是怎么回事！”

海瑟姆没有再给他时间环顾四周，已经冲到他面前，剑术和之前一样直冲要害，毫不留情。康纳慌乱地挡下一击。“父亲！你清醒一点！现在不是起内讧的时候——”

“内讧？”海瑟姆冷笑，眼睛蓝得发亮如同鬼火，“我和你从来都不是同一边的，儿子。”

他们俩当中一定有一个疯了。“我们不是一起爬上山崖吗？我们不是正在和先行者对峙吗？”康纳绝望地尝试说服他的父亲。

“我不记得有这种事。阿基里斯把你的脑子也教坏了吗？”

这不是那一个海瑟姆，康纳意识到，这不是他的海瑟姆。但这不意味着他能轻轻松松、毫无芥蒂地杀了他。

“谢伊！”他叫道，“谢伊！快劝劝他！你说好要阻止我们的！”

无人应答，而海瑟姆的剑尖已经无限接近康纳的胸口。康纳只得把他踹开，然后用斧头柄狠狠敲了他一下。海瑟姆剧烈地晃了晃，最终站稳脚跟，把长剑重新横在身前。

“有什么遗言吗，儿子？”

康纳像见了鬼一样瞪着他：“等等……”

“说得太烂了。”海瑟姆又垫步上前。在反应过来之前，康纳发现自己的斧刃已经切进海瑟姆的锁骨。

“不不不不不不！”他几乎听不见自己的声音，但那一定介于嘶吼与咆哮之间，又因为逐渐消散的气力变得纤细刺耳。他试图把斧头拔出来，但过于浓稠的、大量的鲜血随即涌出，把他刺客袍的小臂都浸透了。他慌乱地低头看了一眼，发现身上并没有披着那件斗篷，海瑟姆的斗篷。

_“ 弑父作为一个历史悠久的文学母题，象征着对既有秩序的反抗与破除，被认为根植于人类本能的意识之中。在美国独立战争题材的故事里，这一行为可视为对北美彻底摆脱殖民力量的隐喻。”_

“闭嘴，”康纳说，“闭嘴。”

“你自始自终执迷不悟，我的孩子，”这个垂死的海瑟姆说，“但你找到自己的道路并贯彻了它。也许这一点的确值得骄傲。”

“父亲，”康纳摇着他，“别这样。”然后他看到海瑟姆眼里的光芒和那些血一起流失。

下一刻，他臂弯中的重量消散了。同时消散的还有炙烤着他的火焰，他手指间拽着的衣襟和松脱的红色丝带。他发现自己身处卡尼耶可的外围。一个活着的、好端端的海瑟姆背着手看着他，脸色平静。

“我们会照顾好这片土地，”他说，“比华盛顿照顾得更好。”

“什么？”

“我很抱歉，康纳，”面前的海瑟姆说，“但你不能继续阻碍自然的、历史的进程，止步不前。”

康纳忽然感到胸口疼痛难忍。他僵硬地抬起手，摸到一个不知何时多出来的弹孔，连伊甸戒指都未能起到规避的作用。他跪下去，先祖们曾经踏过的泥土被他的血染成深红。

_“我 们考虑过是否依照传统决战的方式给予用户失败并死亡的可能，这会为体验过程增添更多趣味和挑战。但最终我们决定，完整地、不受阻碍地走完故事才是我们的优先目标。”_

他闭上眼睛。

“这她妈的什么情况？”一片黑暗之中忽然传来谢伊的声音。康纳睁开眼睛，却什么都没看到。他也看不到自己的手，自己的脚，自己的身体。他尝试握紧拳头，尝试把拳头挥出去。空无一物。

接着出现的是查尔斯·李，站在乔治堡的空地上，代替他的父亲。康纳觉得后颈疼得他头脑发蒙，好像有把楔子钉入他的颈椎。

_“也有提 议称把最终决战的目标换做查尔斯·李。经过讨论，出于尊重历史的需求，以及用户共情程度的考量，这个建议未被采纳。”_

时间仿佛停滞。康纳在道路与道路、故事与故事之间的空白处行走、狂奔，穿过所有的分支与所有的结局，穿过那些鲜血、废墟、愤怒与绝望的呐喊，试图找到脱离其中的出口，回到那个真正的海瑟姆身边。“你们创造了我，却不了解我。”他喘着粗气，不知道在对谁讲话，也不知道有谁在听。他只是需要说点什么，而不是在囚笼之中束手就擒，“你们都是傲慢的神明，从来不屑于赐予——”

然后他一头跌进了某个夏日午后的庭院。

那里太过宁静，太过明媚，像小孩子的玩偶屋一样美丽得失真。阳光放肆得烫人眼睛，凉亭花架之下则是一片宜人的阴凉。他看到谢伊坐在对面，穿着贵族样式的衣服，头发整齐地束起，手指把玩着印花白瓷茶具的边缘，向他微笑。另一个人靠在木质长椅上，披着一件袖口装饰着暗纹的晨衣，手指夹着书页，背对着他，半边身子藏在盛开得仿佛第二天就要死去的粉白玫瑰、铁线莲和凌霄花的影子当中。

他站在那里，站了很久，脚下是湿润柔软的草坪。有东西在他胸口膨胀，紧紧攥着他的心脏让他无法自如呼吸。

“父亲。”他喊了一声。

“嗯？”海瑟姆转过头，然后是整个上半身，脸上带着一种极为罕见的慵懒与倦怠。那双眼睛如同盛夏的湖水，头一次没有带着敌意、嘲讽或者空无一物的平和，而是充满缱绻的温柔。

“父亲，”康纳又说，声音毫无来由地颤抖，语气生硬，仿佛那几个字烫着他的舌头硌着他的牙齿让他不得不倾吐而出，“我爱你。”

在得到任何回应之前，他放松下来，任由自己朝下坠落，直到背脊重新触到冰凉的雪地，回到足可冻结人心的寒冷之中。海瑟姆和谢伊以原来的装束站在旁边，朱诺早已不见踪影，周围除了山风凄厉的呼啸以外死一般寂静。

他们看到、知道了多少？

一时间，谁都没有动，也没有人说半个字，仿佛和崖顶的空气一起被封冻在时间之中。谢伊最先作出反应，在康纳来得及反抗之前扑上去死死扼住他的脖子，甚至忘了拔剑。冰凉的碎雪在皮革手套底下融化，顺着年轻人的颈侧流下去，让他因为窒息和痛苦痉挛起来。

“停手，谢伊，”海瑟姆平静地说，“谢伊。”

又过了漫长的几秒，谢伊放开刺客，像受伤的野兽一般咆哮着跳开，拳头砸在被踏乱了的雪上。康纳趴在地上咳嗽，试图找回呼吸，却被重新灌进喉咙的寒气呛住。海瑟姆走过去，扯过之前给他的斗篷的一角，让他蒙起口鼻。

“我不知道——根本没有办法——”谢伊几乎在哽咽。

“别说了。”海瑟姆既没有看向他，也没有看向康纳，“什么都不用说。”

康纳试图开口，声音嘶哑。海瑟姆没有理他，背着手站着，而谢伊还蹲在原地，捂着自己的脸。

“总之，如果那女人说的是实话，我们还有几天时间，”海瑟姆说，“你们接下去有什么打算？除了继续留在这里挨冻？”

康纳终于从地上爬起来。他稳了稳脚跟，朝海瑟姆走过去。海瑟姆转过头。他伸出一只胳膊，把手搭在父亲的肩膀上，好像一个中途放弃或从未试图完成的拥抱。海瑟姆比他矮一点，抬起那双灰蓝色眼睛的时候比平时居高临下的姿态显得更为柔和；又或者，在获知必然面对的命运之后，他的确放弃了对某些事物的掌控。

“父亲，如果我现在刺你一刀，你会流血吗？”康纳问。

“当然。”海瑟姆不假思索地回答。

“如果你现在刺我一刀，你会心疼吗？”康纳又问。

海瑟姆犹豫片刻。“会。”他说。

“那……你想念母亲吗？”

海瑟姆看着康纳。年轻人澄明的浅褐色的眼眸显然继承自卡涅齐欧。“想。”他最终说。

“那和平时没什么区别。”康纳垂下头，松开了他，“我们可以下山，顺道拜访一下妈妈的坟。你肯定不知道在哪里，对不对？然后我们可以回达文波特家园。那里比纽约近，而且庄园会很暖和。寇马克也许想看看那里变成了什么样……”

“我要邀请大团长再乘一次莫里根号，”谢伊说，声音很闷，“你非要来也行，小子。那可是一艘非常漂亮的船，你再也见不到比她更好的船了。”

“我们还能去找华盛顿把他揍一顿，”海瑟姆偏过头看了一眼属下，语气听不出来是不是在开玩笑，“这机会可不常见。”

“我揍过他了，父亲，在金苹果的世界里。倒是李——”

“不可能，儿子。别浪费时间去想这个。”海瑟姆打断了他，“其余的计划听上去都不错，就是这鬼天气太冷了。”

康纳气鼓鼓地看着海瑟姆，把嘴边一句抱怨的话咽了下去。良久，他伸出手，替父亲拢好身上白色的熊皮，带头走下山崖。刺客猎人紧随其后，视线从未离开过前面的两人。又起了一阵风，新落的雪覆盖他们的脚印，厚实得好像能填平世界之间的裂纹。他们一直走着，身前身后都有极长的道路蜿蜒，直到一切重新归于沉寂，万事万物了无伤痕。

Fin  
2020-08


End file.
